The War Is Over
by Lao Tse
Summary: A confrontation after what happened in the hotel room in 4x16. This my take on how I would want it to play out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The title of the story is Kelly Clarkson's song with the same name, and the lyrics in the end is from the same song.**

I hope you like this, it's been awhile since I've written something. Just read and leave me some feedback if you want. This contains spoilers from the latest episode. There is a chance that I will write another part of this.

**The War Is Over**

She had never thought she would hear about what had happened, and she had never thought that he would be that violent. She had never thought that he would actually act like he had. She let out a breath as she walked down the hallway of the hotel, she still couldn't believe that he had done what he had. She shook her head, she couldn't believe what she had seen last night, and when she had asked what had happened, she hadn't gotten an answer, at least not one that she believed. There had be something to it, why else would her boyfriend, look like he had gone a match against Mike Tyson.

It had been a good thing that her roommate couldn't keep her mouth closed and had to tell her other roommate what had happened, and she let out a breath, this was it, she was going to do what she should have done the last time she was home, when he had started to talk about how they belonged together and that they were going to end up with each other. She should have been this strong that night, that weekend. She let out a breath as she knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" she looked up, she always had to look up when she was talking with him, and she hated it, she hadn't actually understood that until last night when she had figured out what had happened.

"What do you think?" she asked, she wasn't going to let that look on his face draw her in and stop her from doing what she was here to do, he wasn't going to pull her in again. She needed to make it clear that this was over, she could hear his small laughter, it was almost a chuckle, and he like he was thinking that she was hear to beg him to take her back or thank him for what he had done.

"You are welcome to come in," he said and took a step to the side opening the door, she took a step inside but she knew that it might not have been the best idea but she had to do this. The door closed behind her and she let out a breath praying that what had happened to her boyfriend wasn't going to happen to her. She looked at him, and he saw that half smirk, playing on his lips, it had been something that she had thought were cute, and that she had loved about him but now, now when she looked at him, she was disgusted with it, it did kind of scare her.

"I'm here to talk," she said, she needed to get this out and then she needed to leave, and make sure that he didn't pull her in like he had done so many times before. She was stronger than that, she was a grown woman and she could do this, and he was nothing, she had thought that they could have been friends but now, now she wasn't sure, she let out a breath. "Why did you do it?" she asked, she was almost sure that she already knew the answer to the question.

"You're my future wife," he said and took a step closer, "and we belong together, and you will come running back to me."

She couldn't speak, she could see that smirk playing in his lips, like he was waiting for her to agree with him but she couldn't speak, she looked down, this was not how it was going to happen. She closed her eyes, hearing the song she had been listening to since last night, so she could get the courage to do this.

"I'm not your future wife," she said looking at him, be strong she told herself, you can do this, she needed to believe in herself for this to happen. "You don't own me, I am a person," she said looking at him, she wasn't going to lose her control, if she did it would mean that he had won. "We don't belong together."

"But you see," he said stepping closer to her, she could feel her heart speeding up but not in a good way, she was afraid off what he would do, everyone could get mad but this, this look on his face was something else, "you're boyfriend is a whore," he said the small smirk once again appearing on his lips, "and you can do so much better."

"Like you?" she asked, she had no idea on where the strength were coming from and right now but she didn't care about it, all she knew that this was over, "you are nothing," the words were just falling out of her mouth, "you don't deserve me," she said looking at him.

"It's the other way around," he said reaching out to touch her, but she took a step back, "you're not yourself right now, you have lost your way."

All she wanted was to walk up to him and slap him over the face and tell him the truth, she was finally starting to find herself again, "You don't know me," she said looking at him.

"Baby, please," he said, the tone of his voice had been one that she had fallen for so many times before, acting like he was the only one that could love her, "you know that I'm right."

She backed away, she couldn't really get him to listen to her, she had tried, "You are far from right," she said glaring at him, "you don't own me." She looked at him, she was making sure that he would know that this was over. "We are over," she said turning around, walking towards the door.

"You will be running back to me, when you realize that I'm right," he said and she could hear him, but she knew that this was it, this was over, this whole thing was over. "We belong together, Rachel."

She turned around facing him when she heard him, facing him, "We are over, Finn," she said looking at him, she didn't have any energy left to fight with him. Rachel opened the door and left the hotel room, she had done what she had planned on doing. She felt free and she felt lighter.

As she was walking down the hallway of the hotel, leaving it, she started to sing the first line from Kelly Clarkson's The war is over, and she hadn't realized until last night when she was listening to it that this song was describing her relationship with Finn and she was happy that she finally was seeing a light.

_And I won't let you pull me in  
Because I know you're gonna win  
(The war is over) but the war is over (The war is over)  
And I won't fight you anymore  
I've never been so sure  
(The war is over) _


End file.
